Cold
by mizudoritsuki
Summary: If only he didn't forget to turn up the heat, he wouldn't have this fever. Now Urushihara is stuck with a baby sitter. Well, kinda. One-shot.


**Hello! This is my second fanfic I've posted, but my first devil is a part timer fic. I hope the characters aren't too OOC, I tried to keep them as they were in the anime. Since the winter season is here, I thought this is the perfect time to write this. I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

The snow was falling. The sun was setting. The air was cold. It was a perfect winter evening, and what better way to spend it than to be inside and sit in front of the computer.

For the whole day, Urushihara sat in the same spot and did not realize the sudden temperature drop. He started shivering while rubbing his arms.

"Man, when did it get so cold?" he grabbed a blanket, threw it around himself and contined doing what he was doing before.

* * *

Meanwhile, Maou and Ashiya were out the whole day grocery shopping in the next town. There was a major sale going on that they just couldn't miss.

"My lord look how much food we managed to buy! I did not know prices could be so low! We shall be feasting like kings tonight!" Ashiya exclaimed.

"And now that it's getting cold, how about you whip up your amazing stew. We have all the ingredients."

"Yes sire, as you wish!"

The two of them finally arrived to their 'castle'. It was already enough carrying so many bags from the train station, they needed help bringing them upstairs.

"We'll need help from Urushihara." Maou called his name.

"Urushihara come down here and help us!" still no answer.

"What is that bum doing that he can't hear us?"

Just as they were about to go check on him, Suzuno opened the door.

"Oh it is you good Sadao, Shiro. I heard shouting and wondered what was going on."

"Hey Suzuno, do you mind helping us get these groceries up to our apartment? We can't get Urushihara to come down."

"Of course I will help."

"Thank you Ms. Kamizuki, in return I invite you to have dinner with us. I hope you enjoy stew."

"I'm sure it will be delicious."

Upstairs-

"Holy crap! Urushihara what happened?! Why is it so cold, and why do you look almost dead?!" Maou rushed over to the demon on the floor.

He coughed, "Maou, why do I feel so hot. Now I feel cold. I don't like this."

Maou felt his forehead. He was really hot,"You have a fever Urushihara, i guess that's what you get for doing nothing all day. Maybe we should get rid of that computer..."

"No! Anything but that!"

"Well for now, rest up. Ashiya can make you some soup and I can probably get you some medicine."

"Can I still use the Internet?" he said weakly.

"No." and Maou left it at that.

Ashiya and Suzuno arrived to the door with all of the bags.

"Oh my, what happened to Lucifer?"

"He has a fever and now I have to go to the pharmacy to get some medicine, by the way Ashiya, you think you can make him some soup? He needs to get better or else he'll get us all sick."

"Sure thing my lord. As much as I hate nursing him, I would hate for him to spread his germs everywhere."

"You know I can here you, I'm not dead yet!"

"Alright, I'm out!" the demon king left the building.

Urushihara would not stop coughing. Tissues surrounded him even though it had only been five minutes. Ashiya believed that he was over exaggerating.

"I'm going to make you a nice vegetable soup since-"

"Actually could you make me chicken noodle instead?"

Ashiya sighed, "But we don't have any chicken."

"Well then could you go get some, or else I'll never get better"

"Fine then," he grabbed his coat, "Suzuno do you mind watching the boy until I return," he glared over at the demon, "I don't trust him by himself."

"Certainly,"

"Thank you once again" and he was out the door.

Once the door closed, Urushihara sat up and opened his laptop.

"What do you think you're doing? Ashiya said to rest Hanzo."

He scoffed, "You think I listen to that housewife? I can take care of myself Suzuno, so you can go back to your apartment"

She was not going to let him boss her around. She was given direct orders to watch him and that is what she will do. She walked over to the laptop and closed it.

"Dude, what'd you do that for?!"

"You are going to rest, you need to get better. Now go to sleep."

"You can't make me."

Suzuno glared at him. Was he challenging her? Either way she was not going to lose.

In two seconds she pinned him to the ground.

"Hey no fair! Get off me!"

"Lucifer you have a fever, I am not leaving until you go to sleep!"

"Ok fine. I'll sleep. Just don't do that again."

Suzuno got up, brushed herself off, then walked over to the sink. She grabbed a bowl, filled it with water, and a towel. She then sat down beside Urushihara.

"What are you doing?"

She dipped the towel in the water, "I'm going to put this on your forehead and your temperature should go down,"she placed it on his head.

He flinched for a second, "That's really cold, but it feels nice."

"Alright, now stay like that."

...

"Hey Suzuno," Lucifer asked in a sleepy voice.

She was reading a book. She looked up to answer,"Yes?"

"Why are you taking care of me?"

"Because Ashiya said to."

"No he didn't, he said to watch me. He didn't said anything about physically caring for me."

"Well," she felt a little funny talking about this, "you're not feeling good so why shouldn't I care for you. I do think of you as a friend after all..."

"Really?"

"Yes, I do"

Urushihara smiled, "That means a lot, thanks," he also whispered, "me too."

"Hey Suzuno?" he asked again.

"Yes?"

"Um, could you come here?"

Suzuno was slightly confused, "Sure," she set her book down. She sat beside him.

"I'm about to fall asleep here, but do you mind laying here with me?"

She blushed madly. Good thing his eyes were closed or it would have been embarrassing.

"Um, ok."

"It's getting cold again," he mentioned.

"Do you want me to turn up the temperature?"

"No, just stay here with me," he held onto her hand, "You feel warm."

Suzuno could tell Urushihara was falling asleep. She moved in closer to him, "Good night Lucifer," she whispered.

In a very faint whisper he said, "I feel a lot better, thank you."

After awhile the two of them were sound asleep.

* * *

Maou and Ashiya returned to the apartment to find their roommate and their neighbor asleep together. They didn't want to wake them, so they decided to go out to eat at a restaurant. They'll probably bring Urushihara another pork bowl or something.

**So this was a very short one-shot, but I had the idea and I just wanted to write it. I hope you enjoyed, please review and maybe I'll write more! :)**


End file.
